Midnight Visitor
by LilMissCellist
Summary: Matthew can't stop thinking about those stupid, little, yellow birds and he needs his sleep. But when a midnight visitor decides to help him, will he finally fall asleep in peace? Human names used. PruCan fluff. T just because.


**A/N: Bonjour, mes chers lecteurs!**

**Guess who's back with another one-shot instead of updating her already existing story? :D -shot-**

**Random thought: I've been in a French mood lately, and I don't really know why... Well, maybe more of a Canadian-French mood since I don't feel like rapping people... -shotagain-**

**Yeah, anyway! I owe my friend a fluffy yaoi one-shot (actually five of them because I'm a pushover and he's a demanding bastard -loveyoujace:D-) and I decided to post this one~**

**It's PruCan, it's fluffy, it might be a little OOC since it's my first time writing them, but dammit I tried!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Matthew cracked one eye open and glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the table next to his bed. The bright red numbers said 12:00. Midnight.

It was midnight. And he was still awake.

Matthew wasn't much of a morning person, and with a meeting bright and early tomorrow he'd decided to go to sleep early and get some much needed extra rest. He hadn't slept well the past week; recurring nightmares tended to keep one awake. But he could. Not. Fall. Asleep.

With a light groan he rolled over, burying his face into his plush pillow. He whispered-screamed softly into it, frustrated. He wasn't afraid of his nightmare, it actually wasn't that terrifying. It wasn't a nightmare so much as just a very strange dream that woke him up and left him feeling slightly confused every night. He could never remember exactly what happened. All he remembered for sure was that there were a ton of little, yellow birds.

They kind of reminded him of Gilbert's bird...

_'Note to self.'_ he thought. _'Remember to kill Gilbert later for bothering me in my sleep... Even though it's technically not his fault...'_

A soft noise from outside his bedroom window had him wide awake in seconds. It almost sounded like... a sneeze?

"Oi, Birdie! Are you talking about the awesome me behind my back?"

Matthew bolted upright, easily recognizing the voice. He jumped out of bed and ran to his window, throwing it open and looking out. "Gilbert? What are you doing here?" He called.

Gilbert was indeed standing in his front yard, that stupid little bird on his head and a smirk on his lips. He shrugged. "Well, the awesome me couldn't sleep, so I decided to visit you." he said.

"At midnight?" Matthew asked. "Ya know, most people are sleeping at midnight."

"You obviously weren't." Gilbert stated.

Matthew sighed. "Gilbert, I need to get to sleep. There's a meeting tomorrow and I-"

Gilbert cut him off. "Screw those meetings! They're not awesome anyway!" he said. Then he waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner that made Matthew's face burn. "But if you need some sleep, then the awesome me can come in and help you out~"

"No." Matthew slammed the window shut, his face scarlet. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind Gilbert coming in. He'd like it, actually; love it. But he wasn't like Alfred, who was loud and confident and obnoxious about everything. Matthew was... shy.

He climbed back into bed and snuggled deep down into the covers, hoping maybe he could smother himself to sleep. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, but he still didn't feel drowsy. Just a little bit desperate, he actually started to count sheep.

Which turned into little, yellow birds.

He screamed into his pillow again and pulled at his hair. Why was that stupid bird always, always, always in his head? Why couldn't Gilbert and his bird leave him to sleep in _peace_?

"I'm going to kill that bird." Matthew muttered darkly. "Then I'll cook it and drown it in maple syrup. Alfred will probably eat it for breakfast if I just say it's an oddly shaped pancake."

"Hey now, that's pretty unawesome of you."

Matthew froze at the sound of the voice, which was followed by a little chirp, and didn't move a single muscle as the covers to his bed lifted on one side and someone slid in next to him. An arm wrapped around him with surprising gentleness, and he didn't have to turn around to know that Gilbert was there. In his bed. _With him._

His heart started racing and he was blushing so badly that his glasses would have been completely steamed up if he'd been wearing them. "G-G-G-Gil?" His voice came out as a timid squeak. "W-W-What are you doing in my bed?"

"You said you couldn't sleep, right? Well, I decided to help you anyway." Gilbert said.

Gilbert was so close to him, his warm body pressed up against his own. Matthew's hands started to shake and he clenched his blanket tighter. "H-How did you get into my house? You don't have a key." he said.

"Kesesesesese!" was his only reply.

Matthew sighed again, not entirely surprised. I mean, he was talking about Gilbert here. It seemed that nothing Gilbert did really surprised him anymore. He was pretty used to him by now, since he always seemed to be around.

Gilbert leaned forward a little then, his lips tickling Matthew's ear. "Night, Birdie~" he sang. He pressed his lips against Matthew's cheek and then hugged him softly.

Matthew's heart nearly stopped.

_'I-I guess I was wrong.'_ he thought._ 'Gil can still surprise me.'_

His heart fluttering plesantly, Matthew finally drifted off to sleep, still wrapped in Gilbert's arms.

And that night, he didn't dream of little, yellow birds. He didn't dream at all. He slept peacefully for the first time in days, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: CRAPPY ENDING IS CRAP :D -shotforcrappyending-**

**...Wow, I'm getting shot a lot... Maybe it's payback for that god-awful Zelda story. Haha~ :D**

**So, reviews are love~! -heart-**


End file.
